1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a system and method for locating sound sources.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, sound source localization, in handheld devices, is enhanced by microphone arrays. Although, a microphone array in a handheld device is shown as one mouthpiece, in actuality, a number of microphones (sound receptors) are spaced apart and under the mouthpiece.
However, if the underlying microphones, of the mouthpiece, are too close together, the microphones may not be able to localize sound waves. Thus the microphones may pick up and enhanced background noise. That is, when sound waves are emitted from a plurality of directions simultaneously, the incoming locations of the sound waves from the respective sources cannot be determined. For example, when the mobile phone is being used in a crowded room, there are many voices from different persons, and the accurate locations of the pertinent voice cannot be determined.
Therefore, what is needed is a system and method for accurately locating sound sources so as to improve the receptive quality of sound waves.